Yevetha
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War A tall, skeletal Species with lithe builds, the Yevetha have little impact on the galaxy until after the fall of the Empire, but even that slight influence makes them known for their intense xenophobia and a culture heavily centered upon death. During Emperor Palpatine's reign, the Yevetha's homeworld, N'zoth, is seized and made the site of an Imperial shipyard. When the Yevetha revolt against their Imperial masters shortly after the Battle of Yavin, they seize control of the shipyards and over the following decade proceed to refine their technological capabilities, devising new Starships and Weapons that enable them to seize and forcibly colonize over a dozen worlds in the Koornacht Cluster. They then embark on an ambitious campaign against the New Republic military, suffering a crushing defeat because of the influence of members of The Fallanassi sect of Force-users- a defeat that leaves many Yevetha dead because of their inborn refusal to accept surrender. The New Republic keeps the Species under watch until active patrols are removed close to a decade after the bloody battle, during which time the Yevetha build an even larger force than their original fleet. As the Yevetha are poised to once again wage war on the New Republic, the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong assault the galaxy; when informed of the Yevetha and the threat they pose, the Yuuzhan Vong invade the N'zoth System. Although the details of the conflict are not known, the Yuuzhan Vong are ultimately victorious, demolishing the rebuilt Yevetha fleet and unleashing a horrific orbital bombardment of N'zoth. The Yevetha appear to be wiped from the galaxy, but because of their expansionist tendencies, one or more of their colonies likely survived the destruction of their homeworld. Their final fate remains unknown. Yevetha Characteristics Personality: The Yevetha are a proud Species, having long believed themselves to be the only intelligent Species in the galaxy. In spite of their violent nature, Yevetha adhere to their strict social hierarchy and religious beliefs with a fanatical loyalty, welcoming death and sacrifice as great honors. Physical Description: Seeming to other Species to appear ghoulish, Yevetha are tall humanoids who are so gaunt as to appear seketal. They have large dark gray eyes, pallid gray skin, and a notable lack of body hair. A Yevetha has six digits on each hand, and each wrist hides a retractable dewclaw that when fully extended, is the length of a Vibroblade. Males of the Species display two pairs of crests on the upper and lower parts of their faces, which swell red in response to combat. Average Height/Weight: A typical Yevetha stands at 1.9 meters tall and weighs 80 kilograms. Age Groups: Yevetha age at the following stages: Homeworld: N'zoth, the the Core Worlds region. After the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong, the planet becomes desolate and lifeless. Languages: Yevetha prefer their native language, Yevethan, at all times. Despite their ability to speak Basic, few make the effort to learn the language because of their xenophobia. Example Names: Dar Bille, Eri Palle, Kez Haarl, Nil Spaar, Vol Noorr, Vor Duull, Zar Braan. Adventurers: Yevethan adventurers are uncommon, especially prior to the creation of The Galactic Empire. Before the founding of the New Republic, few Yevethan leave their home system, although some are sent on scouting missions to assess the strength of worlds selected for invasion. Yevetha Species Traits Yevetha share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Yevetha receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Yevetha are strong despite their gaunt physiques, but their fatalistic culture and violent xenophobia color their outlook. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Yevetha have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Yevetha have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Mechanical Aptitude: Yevetha have a knack for technology. Once per encounter, a Yevetha can treat any single Mechanics check as if the die roll is a Natural 20. * Natural Weapons: '''A Yevetha's retractable claws are Natural Weapons. When a Yevetha makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Yevetha is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Xenophobia: Yevetha have an intense distrust of all Species other than their own, and gain a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense against Persuasion checks made to improve their Attitude by any creature of a different Species. * Automatic Languages: All Yevetha can speak, read, and write Yevethan. Category:Species Category:Yevetha